Once Upon A Vampire Diary
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: #AU What happens when you fall in love with the one you need to kill? A vampire... Revenge had been on Robin's mind since 1984 but when he has the chance he finds himself falling for his partner's biggest enemy. Regina Mills. Rating's and reviews help!
1. Chapter 1

_**1796**_

London, England was the place to be. What with them finding all the new world's and slowly becoming the richest place in the world. This type of thinking was what brought Henry the first and his wife Cora here with their teenage daughter, Regina. The street's were paved and the men were falling down drunk as Henry chuckled watching all of this. "Honestly, Henry." Cora said to him as they walked along the street's with their baggage towards their new home, "We could have had all this in Barcelona."

Regina on the other hand, saw the humor in a bunch of drunk men falling all over themselves as well. It was different in England then it was Barcelona. In Barcelona when they fell over, they stayed down and went to sleep most of the time. Here, they got back up and blamed whoever was with them for tripping them. Then there was the fight that really didn't need an opponent. They simply knocked themselves down and that was when Regina made her laughter clear. Henry smiled towards his daughter but Cora groaned and shook her head. "This is no way for a lady to act." She said as she took Regina's arm and led her along the road's.

The three of them walked along for a little while longer before finally coming up to a huge Victorian home, that was filled with people. You could see them in the window's as they partied the night away. Drinking and laughing. The piano played in the background. "Welcome home." Henry said to his two girl's.

"You would think with all this money, they would have been able to afford to send us some transport." Cora said.

"Oh mother." Regina said, "The walk did us well."

"Well?!" Cora exclaimed, "I think I got some sort of disease walking through those street's."

Cora pulled her scarf up closer to herself as Henry led the way down the driveway. Regina had known how to speak English since she was born but her parent's both took lesson's long ago, for an occasion just like this. They had always promised to see the world and begin with England. It had taken many year's but word had come through a letter for her father about a month ago that there was a family in the heart of London who was looking for some help. Between the three of them, they would make it through. Henry as the gardener, and Cora and Regina would become house maid's.

Henry approached the door as he set down the bag's he had to ring the doorbell. A light, chime of a ring and it seemed as though the first never did it so Henry rung again. This time, a blonde woman opened the door. She was drunk, you could smell the Gin off her breath. "Oh look daddy." The blonde said as she finished off her glass, "The help is here."

Regina could tell right away that she wasn't going to like this woman. She seemed too uppity for her own good and it was going to take everything Regina had to hold her tongue around her. But then an older gentleman came to the door and offered the three of them a warm smile. "Hello and welcome to Nolan Manor." He said as the blonde rolled her eye's, "My name is Leopold and this is my daughter, Emma."

"Charmed." Emma said sarcastically.

Leopold rolled his eyes as he moved aside. "You will have to excuse her." Leopold said as he motioned them inside, "Her mother just passed away and we are celebrating her life tonight."

Henry, Cora, and Regina all moved in to the Manor as Cora gasped. "I am so sorry." She said, "How did it happen?"

Leopold closed the door once Regina, who kept her eye's on Emma, walked inside. Leopold went silent a moment and decided to change the subject. "Drink?" Leopold asked, "No need to set you right to work. I can have one of my men take your bag's to your rooms and the three of you can stay here for a drink."

Cora nodded her head knowing what it sounded like when someone did not want to speak about their loved one's gone. She had no idea what happened and she had many scenario's in her head but what had actually happened was something Cora, or any of them, could really come to grasp. Cora waited for her husband to reply. In those day's, women rarely got to make the decision's unless of course, their husband's let them. Henry shook his head towards the man. "Thank you." Henry said, "But the three of us are quite tired with the travel's."

"My driver went to get you, yes?" Leopold asked.

Cora shook her head. "No." Cora replied, "We had to walk here."

Leopold looked towards his driver and sighed before looking back to them. "I am so sorry." Leopold said, "So much going on that I must have forgotten. I will show you to your room's."

Leopold took them up the stairs and in to the attic. "Usually we have our help sleep in bunker's outside but what we need your wife for sometimes, will require her inside." Leopold said.

"What do you need me for?" Cora asked.

In the attic there were two door's, leading to two separate bedrooms. Regina thanked the God's that she would be close to her parent's. She loved London but there was something eerie about this place. "My daughter's." Leopold said, "Both of them have horrible night terror's. Wake's the poor dear's up in the middle of the night. I just need someone to quiet their fear's as they come."

Cora gave a nod, knowing she was more then capable of doing that. It simply took a mother's hand, and though she was stern with Regina, she had that special touch there was no denying that.

 _ **Four Year's Later**_

Four year's had come and went so quickly for all of them there. Leopold was a man who stuck to his study most night's and drank his pain away. Emma was constantly trying to make Regina's life hell on earth by dumping out the water in her bucket and making her have to clean that up, or tracking in loads of mud on the floor's on purpose. Always making racial slur's that had on more then one occasion made Regina rise to her feet and almost punch the girl in the face. She had stopped herself every time, though.

Mary Margaret reminded her of a fairytale character, though. She was a little older then Emma and she was like Snow White, almost. She even spoke to birds! In the four years here, she had fallen in love with a man by the name of Prince David and he had fallen for her. And like a fairytale, the two did not let royalty get in the way of their love. But unlike fairytale's, Prince David had to make the choice between the crown and her. He had done the noble thing and chose Mary Margaret. He was a good man. Kind of like Prince Charming. He was even good to Regina and her family.

But like fairytale's this one had to come to an end as well, and it wasn't going to be a 'happily ever after' for the two. Regina was just coming back from Town when she saw a lone, black horse standing in the middle of the driveway. She had never once saw this horse in her life and that uneasy feeling she had, had when she first got there was beginning to come back. She heard a scream within the Manor. Most people would run the other way, but Regina found herself dropping the bag of flour to the ground and running toward's the manor. She didn't stop until she was inside and saw a man dressed in black standing in front of everyone, who was at attention.

Leopold, Mary Margaret, Emma, Prince David, and her parent's. She had no idea what was going on and why this one man in black had them so afraid. That was until, he had turned and looked at her. His eye's blood red, and a scar making it's way down his face. He smiled at Regina and that was when she saw his white fang's. Vampire. And here all this time she thought they only existed in story book's. "Who... Who are you?" Regina asked in a shaky tone.

"Don't talk to him, Regina!" Henry exclaimed.

The vampire acted as though he didn't hear Henry and just began circling Regina. His index finger to his lips as he contemplated. "You will do nicely." the Vampire said with a small hiss as he pressed himself up against Regina from behind and let her scent fill his nose. He growled and licked his lips. "Very nicely."

"If you touch her, I swear to God!" Cora exclaimed.

The vampire looked towards Cora before stepping out from behind Regina. "You will what?" He asked and then chuckled, "Good. When you do, be sure to let him know that all isn't forgiven."

"What do you want?" Regina asked in a more brave tone now.

The vampire turned on his heel with another toothy smile on his face. "Oh, I like you." He said as he approached her again, "My name is Jack Hyde and you m'lady, are going to become my wife."

"Like hell she is!" Henry exclaimed as he ran towards Hyde.

With one swift movement, Hyde grabbed Henry and ripped his neck clean off with his teeth. Henry dropped to the floor as both Regina and Cora screamed. Cora had moved to her husband and held him in her arms as he slowly, but painfully died. Regina went to be by his side as well, but Hyde had grabbed her and sunk his teeth in to her flesh. He drained her of just enough blood to turn her and then let her go as Regina fell to her knee's on the floor. She looked towards her mother as she slowly turned. Eye's going as red as blood. Her fang's began to grow inside of her mouth. Cora began to cry as she watched all of it unfold. She couldn't believe everything that was happening.

Regina stood as the sire was complete. "And now, I have come and got what I wanted." Hyde said as he looked at Leopold. "Too bad both your daughter's would never fill my need's."

"Watch your tongue!" David said firmly as he glared at Hyde.

Hyde couldn't help the small chuckle that ushered from his lips. "You know, Prince David, there is a fine line between stupidity and bravery. And you my friend? Have just crossed it." Hyde said before looking to Regina, "Feed."

Regina looked at David as all her animal instinct's began kicking in and she lunged at him. Everyone around them screaming with horror, but David with pain as Regina crunched in to his neck and started to suck his blood straight from his vein's. She swallowed every last bit and then licked her lips as she stood. She wiped her mouth and smiled. It had taken over so quickly. The wanting of blood. The sexual desire. All animal instinct's clicked in as she looked towards her mother. "I will be back for you." She said as she turned and walked out the door with Hyde.

Cora watched confused. She had so many questions now. The first one being, "How do we bring her back?" Cora asked.

Leopold shook his head. "There is no bringing her back now." Leopold said, "Regina is dead and now a demon lives within her."

Cora let go of Henry and leaned back against the wall behind her. "How are they walking in the day?" Cora asked, as reality had suddenly hit Mary Margaret and she got down beside her Prince to cry.

"Only the most powerful vampire's can walk in the day time." Leopold said, "Day walker's. Jack Hyde was turned by Dracula himself and Regina turned by Hyde. That makes her powerful. But anyone she turn's would not be a day walker. Blood line runs to thin by that point."

Emma got down with her sister and shook her head. "Don't worry." Emma said, "Even if I have to find a way to have eternal life, I will kill her."

"The only way at eternal life is to become like her, my child." Leopold said.

"Then so be it." Emma said in a dark tone.

 _ **Present Day**_

Robin Locksley ran through the street's of New York late at night. He was chasing someone who seemed much faster then he, himself. It wasn't a vampire, Robin knew that. Just a pip squeak with too much wind beneath his wing's. The chase had led them both down an alley where the man had went straight and Robin quietly turned a corner. The man, needing a breath stopped and looked back. When he saw no sign of the man who was chasing him, a smile came to his face and he laughed. He bent down with his hand's on his knee's trying to catch his breath, when suddenly from out of nowhere, Robin slammed in to him and sent him down to the ground. "Where is he!?" Robin demanded as he turned the man to his back and held his hand up.

"No, no, no, no!" The man said as he shielded his face, "Please don't! I bruise easily."

"Then tell me where he is!" Robin demanded.

"Who?!" The man demanded to know who Robin spoke of, even though he already had a pretty good idea.

"Jack Hyde!" Robin exclaimed, "Where is Jack Hyde?!"

The man began to panic. He didn't want to say anything because the damage Jack could bring was so much more then what Robin could bring him. But, at the same time he didn't want to be punched. Robin raised his fist as the man covered his face again. Suddenly, Robin was pulled off the man and thrown back in to the brick wall behind him. He knew by the strength it was a vampire and he immediately took out his cross to point it at the beast. It hit his hand and the cross went flying down the alleyway, with a small female hiss coming from the vampire who did it.

Robin looked towards the cross that flew and when he did, he realized that the man he had laying there was gone too. "Shit!" He exclaimed, "You made me lose my lead!"

"Not like it was a very good one anyway's." The vampire said as it stood back in the shadow's, not to be seen.

Robin took in a deep breath as he held his shoulder. It smarted a bit when the vampire had hit the cross out of his hand but Robin was distracted by thought. This vampire never tried to kill him which meant, she wanted something out of him. "What do you want?" Robin asked, not wanting to play game's. Lord know's he had his share of games when it came to vampire's over the year's.

"Our wants align, Mr Locksley." The vampire said and now she had Robin's attention.

Robin squinted trying to see in to the darkness. In to the shadows and get a look at who was talking to him. "Who are you?" He asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I have been watching you." The vampire replied. "And we want the same thing so we need to work together."

"Yeah?" Robin asked with a huff. "And what do we both want?"

The vampire slowly slipped from the shadow's. Blonde hair ran down the course of her back, and she had on blue jean's and a red leather jacket. "Jack Hyde and anyone with him, dead." Emma said as her blue eye's locked with Robin's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1984**_

The snow laid on the ground and the Christmas light's shone brightly. Caroler's were out singing Jingle Bells, and the kids were playing in the snow. Robin loved his life in his small town in Liverpool. Especially at Christmas. Inside his home, Deck the Hall's was playing quietly over the speaker's, and the fire roared in the fireplace. Robin was nine years old on this Christmas Eve and he was sure he was getting a Transformer. "Did you write that letter to Saint Nicholas?" His father, Arthur asked him.

One tradition was to write a letter on Christmas Eve and put it in to the fireplace to burn. The smoke created a magic inside of Santa's sack that made everything in your letter appear as he came down the chimney. Robin laughed as he looked at his father. "There is no such thing as Saint Nicholas, father." Robin said.

"My word!" Arthur exclaimed but then laughed, "Are you so sure about that?" Robin nodded his head as his mother, Guinivere walked in. "Have you heard?" Arthur asked her, "Our son doesn't believe in Jolly Old Saint Nicholas anymore."

Guinivere acted as though she was in shock and it only made Robin laugh. They knew he would stop believing sooner or later like all children did as they grew. "You know, there is no harm in having a belief." Guinivere said to her son.

"I do believe." Robin said with a nod, "I believe in... Transformer's!"

"Then you had better get to writing to Saint Nicholas before the night's end." Arthur said as Robin rolled his eye's and chuckled.

"Okay, Papa." He said, as he went to grab a piece of paper and a pencil.

He didn't believe nor did he want to write the letter but his father seemed to really want him to, so Robin did it to make his father happy. And, it seemed to work.

Later that night, Robin laid asleep in his bed waiting excitedly like any child would, for morning to come. It was still dark when he woke and looked at the clock. Midnight. What was that noise that had woken him? Then he heard it again. Footsteps on the rooftop leading to the chimney. "No way." Robin said as he pushed his blanket's off and leaped out of bed in a single bound.

Robin ran out to the hallway and looked towards his parent's room. The door was ajar. They must have heard it too and were down there making sure Saint Nicholas got his gift right! What good parent's. Robin needed to see this for himself. Needed to see the Jolly fat man, eating the cookies his father begged him to leave out, not wanting his son to grow up out of his belief's quite yet. Robin snuck down the stairs and lightly hissed at every creek the stairs had made.

When he got to the bottom, he could hear it before he saw it. He heard a suckling noise and it confused the boy. He saw black boot's below the banister and he leaned over to get a better look. His father had been laying surrounded by a pool of his own blood on the floor and now this thing, was feeding on his mother. Guinivere looked towards Robin, horror in her eye's as this thing fed on her. Robin went to scream but someone had covered his mouth and took him to his bedroom.

Whoever it was, was very strong and quiet as Robin was set down to his bed and went to cry. His mouth was covered and he heard a female voice tell him to shut up. Robin pulled the woman's hand from his lips and quickly turned on his light. The female put her hand up to block the light but not before he caught what she looked like. She had red eye's, fang's, dark brown hair. For something so evil, even as a child he thought she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "Are you a... vampire?" Robin asked, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Aren't you the vigilant one?" Regina had asked him.

"But, vampires are myth's. Stories made up and passed down." Robin said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I use to think so too, kid." Regina said as she looked at him, "Just stay here, and don't move. Don't make a sound."

Robin tilted his head at her, wondering what she was doing. Regina bit down on her bottom lip making it bleed down her chin before turning the light out and leaving the bedroom. She walked down to the living room as she wiped her mouth. "You had two adults, while I get stuck with the kid?" Regina asked as Hyde just smirked at her, "Joke's on you anyways. I happen to like the taste of children."

Hyde laughed darkly before giving Arthur a kick. "Good as dead." Hyde said as he walked to the front door, slowly followed by Regina.

 _ **Present Day**_

Regina sat in a bar late at night, drinking a shot of whiskey when she caught a glimpse of a man looking her way. He had been looking towards her for a while now and Regina knew he liked what he saw. She had skin tight jeans on, and a leather jacket. Her hair was shoulder length and had light highlights running through it. Regina took one last shot of whiskey. A normal person would be falling over drunk, like the one's she had saw her first night in England, by now. But, Regina had the displeasure of not being able to get drunk anymore.

Regina rose from her seat and walked over to the pool table, pretending to be feeling really good, and grabbed a pool stick from the pile. She staggered a bit and looked towards the man. "Hey." She said, slurring her word's a bit, "I see you looking my way." She had his full attention and she was sure that was a hard on in his pants. "What's your name, sailor?" Regina asked him.

The man took his hat off with a smile. "My name is Jefferson Hatt." He replied.

"I have been seeing you looking my way all night, Mr Hatt." Regina said as Jefferson put his hat back on. "My name is Regina." She said, not giving a last name. She never did.

"Well, hello there Regina." Jefferson said, "You wanna get out of here?"

Regina whined as she looked at the pool table. "But, I wanna play pool." She said with a sigh and then looked at the balls. "Which one do I hit anyways?"

"The white one." Jefferson said slowly as he pointed at the cue ball. "The point of the game is to sink all the balls in to the pockets."

"Oh.." Regina said as she acted like he had just explained everything she needed to know.

Regina took her pool stick in her hand like it was a hockey stick and whacked the white ball across the table aiming for the other balls but missing completely as it flew across the table and off in to another's man's crotch as he went down. Jefferson hissed a bit as the man went down, knowing that must have been much too painful. "Sorry!" He called out to the man and then walked over to retrieve the ball. He set it on the table and saw his opportunity. "You have potential." Jefferson said, as he wracked the balls up, "In fact, I bet you can beat me."

"No way!" Regina said as Jefferson nodded his head, "Really?"

"Yes." Jefferson said, "In fact, I am willing to bet on it. If you win, I will give you a hundred dollars and if I win, you have to go home with me and let me show you what other games I am good at."

"Well, if you think I have a chance." Regina said with a girly smile and Jefferson nodded his head.

"You do." Jefferson said.

"Let's do it!" Regina exclaimed as she held the stick up and went to whack the ball again as the man stood but got down on the floor quickly.

Jefferson ran over and took her pool stick from her. "How about I break?" He asked as Regina nodded her head.

Jefferson grabbed his pool stick and lined up his shot as he hit the cue ball right in the center, knocking the balls every which way and sinking two solid's. "Solid!" Jefferson exclaimed as he walked over to the cue ball again.

He had this game. This girl was going to be so easy and soon enough he was going to be in her pant's. Feeling her, with every inch of him and it made his cock ache. In fact, it made it ache to the point that it was distracting. Especially with her standing on the other side swaying her hips back and forth. Jefferson missed his shot with a sigh as he motioned for her to go next. She copied Jefferson with the stick and looked at the man on the floor. "Like this?" She asked him.

"Mhmm." The man moaned out and Regina gave him a smirk.

"Thanks." She said.

Regina lined up her shot as Jefferson smiled yet again. This would take no time at all and then he could get back to sinking all the solid's and the eight ball. Well, that was what he thought. Regina began clearing the table, shot after shot and not missing once. His smile quickly faded from his face and his boner slowly went down. "Eight ball, corner pocket." Regina called out as she took the shot and got it in.

Everyone in the bar cheered for her, even the man who had been victim to her cue ball to the nuts. "You cheated!" Jefferson exclaimed.

"And you are a male chauvinist pig!" Regina exclaimed, "Let this serve as a lesson to you."

Jefferson glared hard as he took out a hundred bucks and handed it to her. Regina took the money and counted it before putting it in to her pocket and walking past Jefferson. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You're not even drunk. You played me, and I don't like to be played." Jefferson said so only she could hear.

"Let go of me." Regina said in a firm tone, "Because I don't deal well with threat's."

"Oh it's not a threat." Jefferson said, matter-of-factly, "It is a promise."

Regina yanked her arm back hard as she left the bar. Jefferson finished his drink and had another round of pool before leaving out the back door. His apartment was just on the other side of the back alley so he often went this way. "Fucking bitch, stole from me!" Jefferson exclaimed as he began walking down the alley.

Jefferson had walked so far when he had heard whisper's in the distance and he stopped. "Who's there?" He called out.

There was no response. Jefferson looked down the alley and behind him. Thinking he was going insane, he turned back around to go home and now Regina was right in front of him. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Regina said, with her fangs nearly glowing in the night.

Regina sunk her teeth in to Jefferson's flesh as he screamed out. She tore out his neck and fed quickly on the blood that began to squirt out. Jefferson screamed the whole time, but the music inside the bar was too loud for anyone to hear him. Regina kept feeding until his body went limp and then she dropped him to the ground and left like she hadn't even been there.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin walked in to his small apartment and dropped the keys on the counter. Emma had followed inside and scrunched her nose up. She had been use to living in such beautiful homes. When her father had passed, he had left everything to Emma. Money, the mansion. Emma had sold the mansion years later and money only goes so far. Hard to make something material last forever. Especially when you travel a lot on the hunt for a couple.. thing's. And it became harder considering Emma was a fourth generation vampire which meant unlike her enemies, she could not go out during the day time. Unless she lurked in the shadows but even that became hard.

Which leads to the reason she had followed Robin home. He could go out in to the daylight and find what she was looking for. Considering he was on the search for half of the vampire's she was. "So what he do?" Emma asked Robin as she watched the man sit down on his arm chair.

Robin cocked a brow and looked at Emma. He knew perfectly well who she spoke of but decided to act dumb. "What did who do?" He asked.

Emma rolled her eye's, picking up on the small little game the man was playing. "Hyde." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. "What did Jack Hyde do to you?"

Robin picked up the bottle of whiskey on the floor as the blonde vampire spoke and popped it open. "Killed my parent's." Robin said as he took a sip of whiskey and then looked towards her. "And what did such a... man... monster, do to you, to make you want eternal life as such a disgusting monster, just to make sure you would have immortality to chase him down?" Emma tilted her head. She didn't remember telling this man any such thing, and yet, he knew. "I am not an idiot." Robin said, "You are a fourth generation vampire. You can't be in the sunlight which tells me that you went to a third generation vampire and asked them to sire you. Usually a third doesn't sire someone unless directed. They are more in to the feed. And closer to human then first or second. And generally a fourth generation vampire such as yourself, can still stay in tact with their human side which is why you are not feeding on me. So, what did Mr Hyde do so horrible to you?"

Emma sighed before sitting down on the couch. She reached for Robin's bottle of whiskey and Robin slowly handed it to her. Emma took a long drink before handing it back. "He killed my mother a long time ago." Emma said, "Then after that, about four years later, he came back. He sired a girl. Someone who worked for us and when he did she took my sister's fiancee's life. I vowed on that day that if it took eternal life I would kill her."

Robin squinted his eye's at the mention of a girl he sired and then sat forward in his chair, his blue eye's connecting with Emma's. "A girl? Someone who worked for you?" Robin asked as Emma nodded her head, "Did she have raven hair, and brown eye's? Spanish?" Emma squinted now as she looked at Robin and nodded her head again. "She saved my life." Robin whispered, but Emma heard him.

"What?!" Emma exclaimed, "Regina? No... Can't be the same woman. She is a killer!"

Robin stood up as he took his bottle back from Emma. "If it is the same woman, and I am guessing it is, I won't harm her. She could have killed me when I was a child but she didn't. She protected me from Hyde and I refuse to kill her." Robin said as he took a drink and walked off before Emma could even respond.

Emma huffed before laying on the couch. She wasn't going to sleep. She didn't need to after all. She was dead.

 _ **Once Upon A Vampire Diary**_

Regina walked down the long and narrow halls of their underground lair. She stopped at an opening in the wall and looked inside to the dimly lit room she and Hyde lived in. As usual, Hyde sat in his chair with about half a dozen women vampires all around him. Fourth generation's. Regina shook her head as she walked inside the room and looked around before sitting on the couch. Hyde sniffed the air before looking at Regina and then towards the women who were all giggling and half naked on him. "Leave." Hyde said to them, "I must speak to my wife, alone."

The girls were disappointed but all left one by one as Hyde looked towards Regina now. "You ate a human." Hyde said, "Someone at the bar. I can smell the alcohol on his blood."

"So what?" Regina asked, "He was nothing but an alcoholic pig."

Hyde chuckled darkly and before Regina knew it, he was saddling her with his hand gripped tightly on her throat, choking her, and had she been human the pressure alone would have killed her in seconds. But Hyde had his hand there to simply make sure she remained quiet as he spoke. "I don't care what he was!" Hyde yelled out, "You have fucked up once by letting that kid live and now look! He hunts us. Humans aren't suppose to know we exist! We are so close to pulling off this job and I do not have time for you to fuck up again. So tell me. Should I just kill you now and rid myself of the constant headaches?!"

Hyde pressed in harder, making Regina's neck snap and crack. Of course she knew, when Hyde let go she would regenerate quickly but it still hurt like a bitch. She kicked her legs and then pulled on his arms with her hands, trying to get him to release the pressure but he held on for a few more moments before finally letting go and standing up. Regina coughed as she began to regenerate. Once she was fine again she looked up at him with a glare. "One of these day's it won't matter what generation vampire one is." Regina said as she stood, "I will lead an army of third and fourth generations and we are going to take each and every first and second generations out. Starting with you!"

Hyde gave Regina a good slap across the face as Regina growled in her throat. "Third and fourth's are too stupid for that." Hyde said, "You kill for food and food only. Not business. When I kill there is a reason and believe me it gets cleaned up and is never spoken of again. There was no reason to kill that man. What business was it?"

"Taking out the trash." Regina said.

Hyde chuckled as he walked away from Regina before stopping in the doorway and looking at her. "If you will excuse me, I am going to go and fuck some sexy ass fourth generations. You have fun in your little fantasy world." Hyde said as he left.

Regina growled once again before going towards the door. She looked down the hall and when she heard one of the fourth generations scream with pleasure, she ran off out of the lair. Where was she going? She had no idea. Right now she just needed to hide out and figure out how she was going to get a team assembled to take out Hyde and his band of second and third generations. Regina thought maybe she could get the third generations on her side but she had to face facts. They were way too dedicated to Hyde.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I have had so many requests to continue on with this story so just for you guys is chapter four)**_

Robin didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. He just knew that he needed to get away from his new and uninvited house guest. As he walked along the streets, he looked up to the skies as they turned a faded red colour. Morning was approaching. He definitely wouldn't find Hyde now. Robin put his hands in to his pants pockets as he continued to walk along the sidewalk. There weren't a whole lot of people out at this time of morning. People maybe just waking in their apartments that Robin passed, getting ready for work. Only people walking right now were people who had just come off a drunk, or taken in a vampire as a roomie. Only reason Emma was even still there was because she could help him find Hyde.

Only information Robin really had on him was that he was the second strongest vampire next to Dracula, that still lives today, and vampires were very loyal to him. He was, after all, the only second generation vampire left. Before reading up on everything Robin had no idea that there were generations of vampires. But this is the information he had and constantly reminded himself.

A first generation vampire. Only one ever existed and that was Dracula himself. The very first vampire brought up from the ashes of hell and placed in London, England many centuries ago. He could do everything a human could. Walk out in the day light, eat and drink without it bothering him. Although, he only did it when he had to. Food tasted like dust in his mouth. He could walk in daylight and had the strength of a dozen men. Dracula could change his form to a bat or a black dog. His speed was so fast that when he went full speed you would almost think he was flying. The strongest of the vampire breed. But with great strength came a great weakness. Crosses, holy water, bibles... he couldn't even walk on religious grounds without being burned. Silver bullets and stakes were what killed him or the same wood that made the cross that Jesus was crucified on.

Second generations were pretty much the same with almost all the same traits. Only difference is that they could step on to holy grounds but nothing holy could touch them. To kill them would take the same weapons but on top of that, fire could also kill them.

A third generation is where it started to get a little different. And that was what Regina was. They could bare anything holy and mostly just killed to feed, not sire. Their hearts did not beat but they could be good if the darkness could be fought enough. They could walk in the daylight but it stung so mostly they would wear a leather jacket or something to cover them. To kill them is the same. Most of the world is made up of third generations considering they don't sire much.

Fourth generations. Rare but they were out there. Which was what Emma was. They were pretty much just like the third except when they walk out in to the sunlight, they burn and die.

This information tumbled around Robin's mind quite a lot and it often distracted him. And distraction is what was happening right now for him, as he walked directly in to a woman. "Oh gosh." He said as he put a gentle hand out. The woman didn't fall back or anything, he just thought it polite. To show he wasn't a pick pocket or anything. "I'm so sorry." He said with a single, deep breath.

The woman looked at him. She had a hoodie on underneath her leather jacket. The hood up and over her head. But Robin could still see those glowing, yet beautiful eyes. And hearing her voice, a voice he had never forgotten. "Don't worry about it." Regina said as she went to walk past him.

Robin grabbed Regina's wrist closing his fingers around tightly. "Regina." Robin said as Regina turned around slowly to look at him.

Her eyes ran a course slowly and cautiously along the man's frame. His scent was somewhat familiar but she couldn't quite place it. "How do you know my name?" Regina asked.

"Emma mentioned it but..." Robin started, knowing that wasn't a good enough description but he was cut off by a terrified Regina.

"Emma?" She spoke as she swallowed. Only one Emma came to her mind. She only knew one!

Robin nodded his head. If Emma mentioned her, then she must be looking for her. And if Emma was looking for her that's meant she wanted to kill her. But, what if Regina could get Emma on the right track? Avert her anger and vengeance on Hyde himself? Robin opened his mouth to continue what he was saying but again was cut off by the raven haired beauty. "Take me to her." Regina said and that was definitely not what Robin had expected.

"You do realize she wants you dead, right?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded her head, a hint of guilt gleaming in her soft brown eyes. "But more then that she wants what I want." Regina said as she motioned Robin to lead the way, who eventually did turn and begin to walk.

"And that is?" Robin asked as he and Regina walked towards his apartment.

"Hyde dead." Regina responded.

And now there was a hint of a smile on Robin's face. To have two vampires on the same page as him? It almost seemed too good to be true.

Back at his lair, Hyde stood in his study pouring himself a glass of scotch. The ladies had given him quite the work out and now he needed a deep and cleansing drink. Just as he put the brim of the glass to his lips,the door of his study opened up and a man named Jekyl walked inside. He closed the door behind him, a look of display written upon his features. Since the very beginning Jekyl had been Hyde's first hand man. Spying on the ones Hyde asked him to. Heading his each and every summons. Hyde kicked back the glass and drank down his amber liquid in one quick shot before setting down the glass again. "I take you have some news for me." Hyde said without even looking up towards the man.

Jekyl played with his fingers a moment before fixing the glasses on his face. "Y-yes sir." Jekyl said, nervously, "R-Regina has found him. The little boy she was suppose to kill years ago."

"And she means to do right by killing him now?" Hyde asked as he now turned to face the man.

Jekyl shook his head. "I don't think she even realizes it's him yet, sir." Jekyl said as he took one step towards the much bigger man, "I believe she is planning on creating an army. The man, Robin, he knows where Emma is and Regina plans to recruit her and kill you."

Hyde chuckled darkly before rubbing his fingers along his jaw. It has been a while since Hyde had a bit of entertainment after all. And perhaps it was time for a new wife. Regina had become mouthy as of late. Forgetting her place among her people. "Let her create this army and come for me. It's a good way to get rid of them all." Hyde said.

Hyde turned once again to retrieve his glass and fill it once more. Jekyl taking a couple more steps towards Hyde, his face etched with confusion. "Rid of them all, sir?" Jekyl asked, "Rid of who exactly?"

"Traitors." Hyde said as he set down his bottle once more, "If the vampire race wants to see me dead then they are traitors and we will pick them off one by one." Hyde explained as he turned with a sickly smile, raising his glass towards Jekyl in a sort of toast, "What does a bunch of third, and fourth generations got on me anyways?"

Jekyl shared the smile with Hyde as Hyde downed his drink. But deep down, Jekyl thought Hyde was underestimating his enemies. Third and fourth generations or not, they were led by anger and vengeance. A kind worth dying for and that was a scary concept.

ONCE UPON A VAMPIRE DIARY

Robin unlocked his door and took one last look at Regina as he hand wrapped around the doorknob, ready to turn it. "Are you sure about this?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Wouldn't matter anyways." Regina said, "She knows I'm here by now. She probably caught my scent."

Robin sighed deeply as he turned the knob. Sure enough, Emma had sensed the woman. Before Robin even opened the door, Emma was out it like a bolt of lightning. Growling coming from deep within her throat. Emma hit Regina full on and both ladies flew back in to the wall, leaving a hole behind Regina's back. Regina pushed her back and for the first time in years she laid eyes on the blonde vampire. Red eyes glowing, and her fangs out. Emma snarled and Regina knew that in only seconds she would attack again. "You should've stayed with Hyde!" Emma growled out.

"I want nothing more to do with him." Regina said.

"Oh no." Emma said sarcastically, "Trouble in paradise?"

Before Regina could even answer, Emma punched her in the mouth and as Regina quickly went to cradle her jaw, Emma grabbed her and threw her in to the opposite wall, taking out the small light that lit the hallway. Regina fell to her stomach, her anger boiling within her. But she needed to contain it. It would only be a matter of moments that people close by would pop their heads out their doors and wonder what was going on. Regina slowly stood as Robin extended both his arms at the ladies. "Emma stop!" Robin exclaimed as Emma started towards Regina again, "You need to hear her out!"

"Oh, I'm done listening." Emma said as she grabbed Regina by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Fight back!" Emma exclaimed, "Show is the monster that lays inside you!"

Regina just looked at her. Her eyes glazing a bright red but soon faded out. Emma smirked knowing she was pissing the woman off. People began to open their doors and look, wondering what the hell was going on. Emma pressed against her throats even tighter before throwing her in to the apartment, a smash heard from inside. Emma quickly followed and now everyone along the hall looked to Robin, shock in their eyes. Robin looked back, thinking quick. "Steroids." He said, trying to explain Emma's strength.

The old guy across the hall tsked, shaking his head. "This is why you only bring one woman home at time, Robin." He said.

"Yeah, thanks George." Robin said as he walked inside his apartment, closing and locking his door.

Inside, Emma had Regina on the ground, kicking her. "You know, I've waited so long for this." Emma said, "You're nothing but a monster!"

Emma gave her one more kick to the ribs before Regina looked up at her. "And you're much better?" Regina asked as she blocked the next kick, lifted Emma off the ground with one hand on Emma's foot, and heaved her back in to a wall before standing, "I had no choice but to become what I am!" Regina continued as Emma stood now, "But you? You went and begged a third generation vampire to make you what you are! Tell me, Emma. What did it take for him to comply?"

"Shut up!" Emma exclaimed as she started for Regina again.

"No..." Regina said.

Regina looked to the curtained window beside her, quickly making a grab for the curtains and tearing them down. The sunlight beamed in, in a straight line as Emma hissed, put her hands up and backed up. Smoke slowly rolling off them as she did. Regina stood in the sunlight for protection. "You're going to listen to me." Regina said.

"You killed my sister's fiancé!" Emma exclaimed.

"Because of what Hyde made me!" Regina exclaimed, "The moment I turned my thirst began. So when he told me to attack, my monster instincts kicked in. Over the years I've been able to teach myself to contain it. Only taking out humans who deserved it."

"And your mother deserve death?" Emma asked.

Regina's eyes went soft, as well as her voice. She shook her head. "No." She said, as the memory of her mother's screams echoed through her ears, "But that was before I could contain it."

"So I am suppose to just forgive and forget?" Emma asked, "You killed David. You killed your mother!"

"And where is your mother?!" Regina exclaimed, "Dead. Because of Hyde."

Emma growled loudly now. Her hands turning in to tight fists. Robin decided now was a good time to intervene. He walked over to Emma and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "No one said anything about forgiveness." Robin said, "But right now, our wants align. To see Hyde pay for what he did. To see him nothing more then a pile of dust on the floor. Once it's done, by all means. Go back to killing one another but until then, we need her. She knows more then both of us combined. Where he sleeps, his schedule."

"I get it!" Emma exclaimed as her eyes darted towards Robin, "For now, we need her. But when this is all over with, it's you and me." Emma said as her head slowly turned back towards Regina.

"Looking forward to it." Regina said with a cocky grin pressed on her lips.

Emma growled once more before making her way in to Robin's room to just be alone. Robin sighed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. His eyes now on Regina. She looked back at him a moment before moving to the sliding door and walking out to the balcony. Robin didn't hesitate to follow as he closed the doors behind him. "She's not going to hurt you, you know?" Robin asked as Regina looked at him.

She leaned against the balcony and again, Robin followed suite. "And what makes you so sure?" Regina asked.

"Haven't you ever seen any movie ever?" Robin asked and he could tell the answer was 'no' as soon as she looked at him, "Okay firstly, we are watching some movies. Maybe Dracula, little Twilight, Buffy perhaps. And secondly, in each and every movie, if two good guys are sworn enemies at the beginning, they become best friends by the end."

Regina snorted as she looked out at the city below her. "Well, this is the real world. I don't think that's going to happen." Regina said.

"You never know." Robin said and Regina lightly shrugged, wanting to be done with the topic.

Robin studied the woman for a long moment before Regina realized his eyes were on her. Regina slowly looked at him again and arched a brow in question. "What?" She asked.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Robin asked.

"You know, it's funny. Your scent is very familiar." Regina said.

"That's because you saved my life once." Robin replied.

Regina blinked her eyes. She didn't save people very often. She mostly just stayed out of everything Hyde did when killing the innocent. But his accent, his eyes, his scent. "You're the boy from England." Regina said as Robin nodded his head. Regina's eyes turned heavy with sadness as something else dawned upon her, "Hyde killed your parents." Regina said in a quiet tone, and again Robin nodded.

"Which is the main reason I want him dead." Robin said, "That along with other reasons. Like, no child should ever have to go through that again."

Regina took in a deep breath. "I'm just as guilty as him." Regina said, "For a century now, I haven't killed anyone but I let it happen. I did nothing about stopping it."

"But you are now." Robin said.

Robin put a calming hand to her cheek, which seemed innocent enough but the moment his skin touched Regina's, it was like electricity running through her veins. A vision of her and Robin coming to her mind suddenly. Both naked, moaning, feeling one another. Coming undone together and it made Regina gasp out loud. Her animal instincts kicking in and she did everything to knock them back down again. Robin lifted a brow. "You okay?" He asked as he slowly removed his hand.

Regina calmed now. Breathing regularly and she nodded her head. "Yeah. Fine." She said as she walked back inside.

What the hell was that? She knew what arousal felt like, but this. This was different. This was a feeling she had never had before and it was with a human. Something she knew that could never happen.


End file.
